TRUST:Take Me Away
by Lya the Great
Summary: No!"."Trust me, you have to remeber who you are. Your past, it's a part of you already. You can't escape it"."I don't know what you're talking about, just--"."Do you trust me?"."Take me away..."
1. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE_**

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

Endless shot of guns were heard, killing everyone inside. Even children, women who are pregnant even the old. Each was killed with no mercy. No one knows who the friend is and who the foe is.

Blood splattered on the floor, making it scarier, blood curling screams was heard every now and then. Different bodies were seen, some have there throats slashed, some have pools of blood beneath them, same have bitten marks on them. And what's scarier is some bodies were even crushed and it's very hard to recognize.

Everyone was in panic everyone wants to escape; everyone wants to survive, everyone wants to live but right now it'll be clearly impossible.

Whom you thought as a friend will just kill you mercilessly. You're clearly alone.

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A little girl with pink hair was slumped in the ground, clearly helpless on what's going on, with a gun pointed at her. All the screams in her ears couldn't be heard anymore, tears were welding in her emerald eyes. She doesn't know if the gun that is pointed at her has already shot, because numerous shots were heard.

Until

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG**

Her emerald eyes widened, the man that pointed his gun at her was already in the ground DEAD.

She doesn't know who shot him, unknown bullets were being executed, unknown shooters, and unknown people were around her.

She got back to her senses when she saw her mom running to her

**BANG—BANG—BANG**

"_Sakura"_

Those were the last words before she saw her own mother die before her. In an instant another gun was pointed at her and instantly triggered it she was already prepared to die. She knows she wont be able to survive, she was about to close her eyes when she felt herself being lifted and carried with a quick pace.

When she opened them, her vision was blurry she can't see anything clearly they were going in such fast pace. Then she felt herself being put down, she looked at her savoir.

"Run away already, take the elevator and go down then escape."

"…"

No words escaped her mouth

He savoir was about to leave when she pulled his two hands and said

"Please come..."

"I'm sorry little girl, hurry up"

Her savoir guided her to the elevator and was about to leave when

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG**

He was hit in his left arm, but he instantly took his gun and shot the culprit.

The little girl was about to go outside shocked but when she turned left she saw a teenage boy walking ever so slowly and was about to look at her when the man who save her pulled her inside the elevator and closed it.

"I'll accompany you until we reach down"

The man then knelt to the ground so he'll be in the same level with the little girl

"Until then, run away from this place don't turn back"

The little girl still afraid just can't talk until

"What's your name little girl?" The man asked

"Sa..sa..Sakura"

"What a cute name for a cute girl like you…How old are you then?" The man was clearly trying to loosen up the tension to give the girl courage

"3 …" trying to smile, the man then smiled at her when he was about to ask for the next question

**CRASH---BANG—BANG-----**

The elevator shook evidently and the little girl couldn't help but scream. Until the man realized they didn't pushed the down button yet. But the girl beat him to it and pushed the DOWN button of the elevator.

'She's strong and still young to die…' the man thought.

The little girl faced the man with determination in her eyes,

'She's definitely going to survive'

The ride went on quickly and when they reached the very bottom, the parking space to be exact, nothing dangerous was there as if nothing happened. The man pushed the little girl and told her to get away as soon as possible.

Little Sakura just stood there seeing that her savoir will not come back, as he went up again

"No one can survive in this mess" she stated in no one in particular and then started to run.

**BOOM**

A loud explosion was then heard. And she just kept on running until she reached a spot where she has to choose which path to go.

In the road was two different paths, one was clear well lit while the other was dark and scary.

But none the less she took the dark area. She walked quickly but silently, she was already crying but was still careful, she doesn't know why but she can still see even though it was dark, until she felt something different on the ground, she touched it 'slimy' then it came to her conclusion that it was blood, and realized that dead bodies were scattered around her. She couldn't take it anymore and started to run until she halted to a stop when she saw one body stirred.

She was now petrified, and started to run again halting to a stop as she saw light but froze when he saw human bodies being thrown, played and eaten. She had a horrified expression never has she seen this kind of things.

Suddenly she started to hide she didn't know why her legs just did it, and when it was clear, she ran but without taking a glimpse of the culprits with bloody faces, 'they don't look like humans, but..' her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the gates, light shone to her dirty face and as soon as she knew she was in good hands she fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for my late update!**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**_NOR THE CHARACTERS_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**1st Meeting**

* * *

"_Mother, I'm sorry"_

"_There are no survivors, sir"_

"_So, she's clearly alone?"_

"_I wish to adopt her,"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_Yes, after all she doesn't have a family anymore, no one will come,"_

"_But you're a big businessman, and she'll be a very big burden to you—"_

"_No I'll adopt her, "_

"_Is that your final decision sir?"_

"_Yes"_

"_It'll be hard work for you, this incident isn't very normal for children such as her age to handle"_

"_I know she's only three"_

"_So what are your plans?"_

"_.."_

"_She looks exactly like her mother,"_

"_Speaking of her mother, is her dad found?"_

"_Unfortunately most of the dead bodies are crushed and it's clearly impossible to identify them, we need to—"_

"_I understand…"_

"_Sir, what are your plans then?"_

"_I'll let her recover and forget about this"_

"_But that's clearly impossible, this is a trauma! A VERY BIG TRAUMA ESPECIALLY FOR A YOUNG GIRL TO HANDLE!"_

"_You're loosing your composure Ms. Tsunade"_

"…"

"_I know what she had witnessed is nothing of the ordinary, and something not good for a three year old, but that's it, we can't change the fact that this happened. We can't change the fact that she's lying there in coma, and we can't change the fact that those beasts killed her parents, especially the fact that she saw a very horrifying scene in which the one she loves died in front of her."_

"…"

"…"

"_So what are your plans then?"  
"You stated that she looks exactly like her mother,"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'll just change what she looks then."_

"_I see where you're going; you're planning to change everything about her"_

"_You know me too well"_

"_Her birth certificate, family history and background, what'll happen?"_

"_I have my sources, in time she'll forget, I'll treat her like my daughter, I'll let her live normally, and eventually she'll forget. She'll go to school and become your average girl"_

_The man then stood up and left the room_

"_I hope you know what you're doing…Kakashi"_

* * *

**8 in the morning**

"Sakura, wake up! We still need to enroll you!"

"5 more minutes…"

A black haired girl with brown eyes stated as she snuggled more closely to her pillow

"Don't make me come up there.."

"ARGHHH! Alright already!"

HI I'm Hatake Sakura your average teen, living with her very possessive adopted father Hatake Kakashi.

Don't get him wrong, his very nice, loving and understanding father. Though his very strict when it comes to time managing and meetings –

"SAKURA!"

"ALRIHJT, I'LL GO PREPARE ALREADY!"

See what I mean?

Though, I really love him so much! And did I not mention that his a business tycoon who practically earn millions in a day, or week?  
I go to his appointments sometimes, and I can't help but gape at his capabilities!

He speaks to foreigners with there foreign language with ease! He works at a very large corporation, and he can still balance his time so we could spend a day or two together!

His very amazing dad!

Ah by the way, I'm on my way to enroll to LEAF HIGH

Again you say?

Well because I started there since I was in grade 1 and now I'm off to high school with loyalty!

Well I got to go tata!

"Morning Lady Sakura" Yuka stated

'Yuka is a maid here in the Hatake Household, but I treat her as a friend more than a maid.' Sakura thought

"Your dad said he'll be waiting outside for you, so hurry and finish your breakfast!" Yuka cheerfully stated

"WHAT?" Sakura stated/shouted she then took one hotdog and swallowed it drank her juice, took one toast and then ran off

"Took yah long enough" Kakashi stated

Sakura then stuck out her tongue and they drove off to Leaf High

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**LEAF HIGH**

"Thank you for choosing LEAF HIGH for your middle school, Sakura-chan"

"Thanks Shizune-chan"

"I'm really happy to have such a pretty, smart and humble student like you here"

"Oh shuckz , I'm not like that"

"Humble s ever, I need to go now, we have a new principal by the way"

"Oh really, I'm excited who our new principal is"

"She's new and I still need to teach her some things, okay bye Sakura-chan!"

"BYE!"

"So you just got enrolled to middle school, I—"

Kakashi was cut off when his phone rang

'I never actually been here before, elementary students can't go near the middle school building, this place is actually huge, bigger than I imagined' Sakura thought

"Dad, can I look around for a bit?"

"Huh, wait… Sure Sakura, just don't get lost" Kakashi snickered then went back to his talk.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Wow, this place is bigger than I really imagined I said with no one in particular.  
I looked at the cherry trees in bloom, I twirled around like no one was there, and the breeze was so fresh.

I decided to lie down in the grass for a while laughing,

Who knew middle school will be so much fun

I closed my eyes, and continued to feel the breeze; the sun was shining in my face until I noticed that it was blocked by something. I opened my eyes and met dark onyx ones.

"Oist, do you know that laughing and smiling alone with no apparent reason means you're a lunatic?"

o-kay, who the fuck Is this kid? Ruining my peace, but I got to say his handsome. He has this jet black hair, tantalizing eyes, well toned body and judging from the way he talks his manly

**SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!**

"You do know it's rude to stare.. tsk" I saw him leave

WAIT…EH???! That's it? He just came here to disrupt my perfect peace!  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

His not so not gonna get away with this!

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

"Oist! You there!" Saura shouted but the lad didn't even showed any signs of stopping nor looking.

Sakura then stood up and ran towards the boy  
"Who the hell are you?"  
".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"… you do know you disturbed me.."

"Tsk, people will think you're insane"

"Eh?"

"hn."

"Well since, you disturbed me, let me know your name atleast"

".."

".."

".."

"or else you'd prefer to be called Chicken ass?"

'his girl's insane..'

The boy was about to open his mouth until

"SAKURA! LET'S GO!" Kakashi shouted waving at Sakura to hurry up

But when she faced back at the boy he was gone, the scent of him was only left

'My, your quite mysterious, chicken ass..' and she ran off to Kakashi

'SO this is Hatake Sakura AKA Haruno Sakura, my you did change her so much Kakashi' the onyx eyed boy thought while he was sitting at one of the branches of a Sakura Tree

'I'll see you soon Sakura'

* * *

** What can you say?**

**Suggestions are highly appreciated!**

**Sorry for my bad english okay? please forgive me**

**I'll try to update soon**

**You can read my other stories if you want ^^ **

**For the meantime **

**Please**

**Review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**v **


End file.
